gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Keeper of the Elder Prophecies
, Order of Darkness | element2=Aura| powers2=Aura| tools2=N/A| status=Alive| location=Cronicia Nui| pron=N/A}} The Keeper of the Elder Prophecies (original name unknown) is a rogue member of the Order of Great Beings and the creator of the Elder Prophecies. Biography Early life The Keeper's early life is unknown, except that he was created by the Zormacht as a Great Being of aura. He began to sense potentially deadly fluctuations in the aura field that he believed could almost literally tear the universe apart. The aura field started to affect him, and he experienced visions of potential futures, including some where the Terri successfully unleashed their superweapon, several where his homeworld of Spherus Magna was annihilated, many in which Teridax completed his plan to conquer the Matoran universe, and a few in which reality itself was annihilated. Believing that it was his duty to make sure that the events of the universe only went as they were destined to, he allowed the Great Shadow to exile him. He relocated to Cronicia Nui, where he made a shelter in an underground cavern and wrote all of his premonitions on the wall of the cave. He was somehow given the capacity to teleport the cave from place to place. Noctxia Magna The Keeper often saw possible futures in his visions where a planet called Noctxia Magna had come into existence, a place of refuge for the universe's inhabitants. With the aid of unknown forces, he created such a planet and began traveling the multiverse to find beings in need of aid, whom he would bring to his planet. On a parallel Spherus Magna, a chain reaction caused by heightened radiation levels from the sun of Solis Magna altered the molecular composition of the planet's sand, turning it into billions of cooperative silicon-based life forms, which attempted to seize the planet for themselves. The Keeper managed to arrive there before all of the inhabitants could be killed, and relocated the inhabitants to Noctxia Magna before the outcome of the chain reaction turned the planet into glass. In another universe, the main organizations of the Matoran universe formed a coalition to stop an oncoming black hole, but were subsequently overthrown by the Skrall Empire. An age of confusion and chaos ensued while the black hole continued approaching the planet, but the Keepr intervened and rescued most of this world's inhabitants. He then left Noctxia Magna, leaving the planet's inhabitants to their own devices. For the most part, he remained on Cronicia Nui, copying down the details of all his visions. Interplanetary voyages He traveled between worlds for the next hundred thousand years, and was at one point mutated by unknown means. It is known that he stopped repeatedly by Bara Magna, where he encountered Xev on more than one occasion. The Bone Hunter was desperate to leave the planet, and the Keeper agreed to take him to Noctxia Magna when he returned. He aided Antidax and the Order of Darkness on more than one occasion, covertly influencing the outcome of events such as the Dark Talon War. However, he began to feel that Antidax's plans were straying from destiny, and confronted the Order's leader. He was nearly captured, but managed to escape; as a result, the Order put a bounty on his head. As part of an experiment, he moved the Noctian Islands to his planet shortly after traveling to Bara Magna and retrieving Xev. This was done so as to prevent the islands from being conquered by the Order of Darkness, which could be potentially disastrous. Powers and equipment The Keeper has great control over aura, able to mask his presence in the aura field and experience visions of the future. He currently carries a pair of twin knives. Appearances *''Shadows of the Great Beings'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Last Apocalypse'' *''Nightfall'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''Leviathos' Story'' Category:Great Beings Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Order of Great Beings Category:Order of Darkness